Unexpected Turns
by GreenEyedLover
Summary: Uhhh I got chill's the moment we got into town. You couldn't see the sky at all it was all just a mush of grey and white, the creepiest part was that there wasn't a person in sight, It was just quiet. Pure silence.
1. Chapter 1

Charlie's P.O.V In Charlie's office

"_Hello?"_

"_Hi may I speak to the Chief of Police?"_

"_This is him"_

"_Hello Mr. Swan this is Captain Thomas over at sector B in the west division, I'm calling in regards to the murders you were looking into"_

Emmett's P.O.V **Chapter 1**

"I can't believe he didn't even come to say bye" Bella pouted as she loaded up the car in preparation for the road trip.

"Well you know Bella he is _PRESIDENT OF THE UNITED STATES!"_ I said with an incredulous look on my face.

Bella gave me that squinty eyed sideways glance I was aiming for.

"No he's not" she said in such a way I couldn't help but burst out laughing

"I know but how cool would that be" I said still chuckling Okay, but seriously Bella he is Chief Police of San Francisco cut him a break little sis"

"I know but…AHHH" at that moment Bella tripped over the parking block.

It was quite for a few seconds and before I knew it, I was on my back laughing. It was actually quite amazing how I got from beside my car trunk to on my back in the street, but I got over _that_ quickly.

"HOW COULD YOU _NOT_ SEE THAT!?" I practically screamed.

"That's not funny Emmett now get up before you get run over by a car" Somewhere between three and four seconds I was pointing at her and laughing hard.

"You know what on second thought stay there" Bella said as she stomped off toward a nearby shopping cart,

"The eggs broke" she mumbled under her breath. Bella sounded angry …oh well, I was having way too much fun.

"The eggs!? Silly Bella this is a _road trip_ now shut up and get in the car come on bells. We'll grab some burgers and hit the road!" I said with a smile on my face.

I was a morning person, unlike Bella, who was still in her cranky morning state.

"But its only 6a.m. …let's stop by and get some KFC" Bella said as she dusted the last of the egg yolk off her shirt.

"So you can have chicken and a soda…but not a _burger_? Oh well whatever gets you in the car sleeping beauty…I swear Bella you are so weird" as I put my key in the ignition and looked up at the fiery red head that walked out of the store.

I bit my lower lip slowly and raised my eyebrows twice at her.

She glanced at me through my window. No doubt about it, she was hot. Especially the way she giggled. I was backing out of the parking space when the same red head drove her car next to mine, got out, handed me a piece of paper and winked at me before she got back in her car and drove off. I turned and grinned at Bella, she didn't look so happy.

"What?" I asked her

"Just drive you big flirt" Bella said playfully slapping my arm.

I smiled as I looked down at the number I knew this road trip was ganna rock.

Rosalie's P.O.V

I can't believe I got dragged into being Alice's shopping buddy. I served my time last week but for some reason Alice insisted I come. I think it had something to do with a vision she had but still _San Francisco_ of all places! I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for Carlisle. Some _big_ medical emergency. Edward, Esme and Jasper were the lucky, ones they're off hunting somewhere. Or should I say Jaspers the lucky one? Alice usually makes him come with her to try on clothes. I mean I'm sure its not like Jasper doesn't like watching Alice slip into a mini skirt, but going shopping with Alice for two or more days during the week for 6 or more hours straight can get tiresome. Oh, and it also doesn't help that she never sleeps. I swear, sometimes I worry what would happen if the stores never closed. Anyways it's not all bad, I could always go get my nails painted red to match my dress. Red does make me look good…. I mean not that I don't already look good especially with my ….hold on who is _that_ he's ….he's….gorgeous I've never seen anyone who could make such dark curls and baby dimples come off dead sexy. Oh! And the way he bit his lip made me want to take him right there! It was only when he raised his eyebrows that I realized that he was flirting with that sluty, fake red headed girl. Who did she think she was giving him her number?! I was so mad I could… wait a minute am I seriously getting jealous? I could get any guy I want and I fall for this human?! I can't believe it I wouldn't but I couldn't deny it as his car drove away I didn't know yet what exactly I was going to do but by the huge smile across Alice's face she did

Alice's P.O.V 

"Rose _look_ what's next to the grocery store" I said with much excitement.

"Shoes" I practically screamed Rose looked at me with a bored expression on her face then, in a matter of seconds, it turned into what looked like a pure look of horror.

"Oh my god Alice you're not actually thinking about going into payless shoes!"

"Oh Rose look at those blue heels they'd look gorgeous on you" I said using all my strength to pull her through the doors.

"Alice no"

"Come on Rose you're like a sister to me and I never had a real human life" I said this trying on my saddest poutiness face on for Rose. I knew I used that excuse way to much but I like dressing up Rosalie…well as much as she let me. Wait a minute where's Rose? Oh there she is heading for the nail shop, just like in my vision, and there he is awww…Rose and cute guy would make such a cute couple! I wonder… well I guess it's wrong to look into Rosalie's future without her knowing but oh well, she would want to know anyways …

"Rose you didn't" I whispered to myself. I couldn't believe that rose would do what she did in my vision being that she's Rosalie Cullen. But when I saw the look on her face I couldn't help but smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's P.O.V **Chapter 2**

"Hey em how 'bout I drive?" I was waiting for Emmett's response but he just kinda looked at me sideways.

"So is that a yes or a no?" still no answer Hmmm…maybe he's thinking.Emmett let out a deep sigh

"…nope" Emmett said grinning.

"Emmett how come? This is so unfair give me _one _good reason I can't drive"

"Umm… you drive really really slow… If we want to get anywhere within this decade Im driving"

"Hey I don't drive that slow and…and I think _you _drive to fast" Emmett got a strange look on his face.

Wow, I think he's actually _thinking_.

"Hahaha"…wait did I just laugh out loud?

Emmett's rare thinking face quickly changed into a sideways glace worrying about my sanity. Great I _did _laugh out loud...and here comes the blush.

"I got it!" Emmett exclaimed

"I'll drive so we don't get killed---"

"What?!"

"---_and_ you get to pick the spots"

"Well _ok..._ but I still think you drive too fast"

"Yeah well…"

"Oh…Em I've picked our first stop,_ that _gas station"

"Ummm…ok that was quick may I ask why you've picked such an _exciting_ stop as your first choice?"

"_Well _Emmett, I want a whatchamacallit"

"A what?" Em had a weird expression on his face. It was that me being crazy look again.

"No a _WHAT_chamacallit…it's a candy bar"

"Bella you do know that when I say you get to pick the spots, it doesn't mean that I'm gonna stop at a whole bunch of random places of your amusement right?"

"Wow Emmett, that's a lot of big words you just used" I said smiling.

Emmett gave me a crooked smile,"Yeah well… does this whatchamacallit have caramel in it?" Emmett had on a very serious face.

"Yep…and chocolate" Emmett caved.

"SWEET! We are so there" when we were getting out of the car I couldn't help but feel tough.

We where in an old looking gas station in the middle of nowhere. When we walked in I felt hott. There was only one other girl in the place, and she was the cashier she looked around 50 or so. Emmet seemed… strangely fascinated with her. Oh well, did I really want to know? Me and Em got our whatchamacallit's and started to leave. I got all the way outside before I realized Emmett wasn't with me anymore.

"Uhhh…"great now I have to go get Em.

I walked into the store and caught Emmett staring as if he'd seen a ghost.

"Emmett?" no response.

He just kept staring into the aisle like there was something there. He quickly became alert and looked frantically around the store as if he had lost something …something important.

"Emmett?" I said letting panic fill my voice.

This time he saw me. "Bella?…did you see…nevermind lets go"

"Uhh…Emmett you're not making any sense. What's wrong?"

"Nothing lets go" Emmett sounded normal... but overly normal.

Like creepy happy normal (which was not normal). He was just trying calm me down.

"But Emmett…"

"Bella I said let's go" Emmett sounded angry I could tell he was serious.

"Ok" I took one last look at the store. I wonder...

"_Bella _let's go"

Emmett's P.O.V

Peanut butter jelly time, peanut butter jelly time

"Hey Em how bout I drive?" Bella just interrupted my train of thought…oh yeah peanut butter jelly time…Wait did bells just ask to drive? I decided to give her a look of horror.

"So is that a yes or a no?" Bella asked confused. She was never really good at hints. Hmmm Bells behind the wheel. At that moment I pictured my death. It included a squirrel, lots of fire and Isabella Swan driving my car. I shuddered and it kind of came out more like a sigh.

"…nope" I gave her a big smile.

"Emmett how come?" Bella whined.

"This is so unfair! Give me one good reason I can't drive" quick think up an excuse.

"Umm…you drive really really slow…if we want to get anywhere within this decade I'm driving" the sad part was that it wasn't even lying. Bella does drive slow really really slow.

"Hey I don't drive that slow and …and I think _you_ drive too fast" hmmm what can I do to make Bells happy without getting us killed.

"Hahaha" did Bella just laugh? She did! Which is strange because we were just arguing…anyway...I got it!

"I got it, I'll drive so we don't get killed---"

"What?!"

"---_and_ you get to pick the spots" Bella pondered this for a moment

"Well _ok _but I still think you drive to fast" what?! I drive to fast well she drives like an old lady

"Yeah well…"

"Oh Em I've picked our first spot _that_ gas station" did she just cut me off?

Bella was pointing at an old looking gas station. "Umm…ok that was quick may I ask why you've picked such an _exciting_ stop as your first?"

"_Well_ Emmett I want a whatchamacallit"what the flippin heck is a whatchamacallit?

"A what?"

"No a _what_chamacallit…it's a candy bar"

"Bella you do know that when I say you get to pick the spots it doesn't mean that I'm gonna stop at a whole bunch of random places of your amusement right"

"Wow Emmett that's a lot of big words you just used" Bella smiled at me jokingly.

Well I am kinda hungry...I wonder if it has Carmel in it?.

"Yeah…well does this whatchamacallit have Carmel in it?" giving Bella my serious face

"Yep…and chocolate" Bella expression mimicked mine

"SWEET! We are so there!"

Wow this is an old looking gas station. Uhh I should probably fill my gas up here. I mean it is along way and…_WOW_ that lady is _so _old! How is she still even alive? I wonder how many wrinkles she has? Ugh it's like her wrinkles have wrinkles… God id never wanna be that old. _I _wanna be young FOR…EV…ER that way I could be sexy!. Oh, there's the whatchamacallit yes! Buy one get one free! Me and Bella got our candy and started to leave. Bella got a head start when I turned I saw the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She wasn't _hot _like the red headed girl at the supermarket she was gorgeous like an angel. She was so painfully perfect she didn't even seem real. Her eyes were a dark shade of topaz (the loveliest eyes I'd ever seen) and they were staring straight into mine. She opened her mouth and spoke to me.

"Emmett?…right" her voice was like a chorus of bells.

I watched as her eyes flickered to the door I blinked… and she was gone. I just stared there for a moment then frantically I tried to find her. scanning the room like I was crazy then I heard a soft scared voice.

"Emmett?" Bella looked confused

"Bella?…did you see?…nevermind lets go" how could I begin to describe what I saw?

"Uhh…Emmett you're not making any sense, what's wrong?" Bella would just get scared if I told her the truth.

"Nothing let's go" I was trying to sound calm but it was strange not speaking my mind like usual

"But Emmett…"

"Bella I said let's go" I was angry now.

I wanted to leave before I saw her again. Or worse...before Bella saw her. Bella, on the otherhand was still looking around the store. I rolled my eyes behind her back.

"_Bella_ let's go" I called. Finally she left with me.

I wanted to get as far away from here as _fast_ as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

Charlie's P.O.V**Chapter 3 (after bella emmetts death)**

"Hello"

"Hi may I speak to Chief Swan?"

"This is him"

"Hello Mr. Swan this is Captain Thomas over at Sector B in the West Division. I'm calling in regards to the murders you were looking into" 

"Yes can you give me any information on the murders and how they're connected?"

"Well sir may I ask why the Chief of San Francisco would want to know about the murders in Tromedlov, I mean don't you have enough things to concern yourself with?"

… "_promise me"… _

"_I promise love you dad…" _

"_I love you to bells"…_ I thought back to the last conversation I had with Bella here I was trying to solve my children's murders and this wanna be rent a cop was questioning me

"Well sir _my_ hospitals and morges are overflowing with victims from _your_ city so if I'm to continue this hospitality I'm gonna need some answers as to what's going on…ok?"

"Sure, sure let me just get the file…ok says here that theres been 37 deaths, 31 hospitalized that have later been pronounced dead one survivor, and 7 missing person cases within the last four weeks. All the victims died very violent deaths missing or broken limbs…loss of blood, most seem to have two small puncture wounds somewhere around the body. Some victims, however, were so messed up we just couldn't tell. All survivors were found barley alive screaming and complaining of some sort of fire…like there insides were burning, and shortly died on arival of the hospital"

"All died?" I knew this was a stupid question but still 37 deaths I just couldn't believe there wasn't a single survivor

"Yes shortly upon arrival at the hospital" 

"Who is the doctor on call?"

"The first doctor on the case was doctor Tee J. Max, the patient had attacked him. All video survallence tape shows was that he had attacked Dr. Max. Then the camera went blank,but the really strange part is the building caught on fire both the patient and doctor Max died. There was nothing left but ashes. We were looking for another doctor to take on the job when a doctor from Washington came with perfect cradentals. He said the patients had a rare virus probably given to them in form of a needle, after being beaten that would account for the two puncture wounds and the strange behavior. The beatings tell us that were dealing with a very brutal group of individuals.The doctor also said that after three days, that seems to be the patern the viruses state enters critical and theres almost no hope in survival. After that, bodies must be burned by him alone. There's to much of a risk of infections other wise. He's the only one that's worked on them, everyone else is to frightened to get near the patients. After what's happened to Dr. Max I don't blame them." 

"What about the survivor?" 

"Beautiful young girl…hair like fire she has been the only survivor of the attacks. She still has the scars from the puncture wounds on her arm. She's about 21 years old and has no family, she's been living with the doctor for the past couple of weeks"

"Living with him?" that's strange what kind of a doctor is he

"Yes well the doctor and his wife live with there neice and nephew and two adopted children as their own. The survivor fits write in they have gorgeous children"

"What's this doctor's name?"

"Carlisle Cullen…the twins are Jasper and Rosalie. And the adopted one Alice and the twin Jasper are a couple its kinda cute…" what did I ask for there life story or something all I wanted to know was the guys name I don't need all the gossip on the Cullen's. 

"…oh yeah what did you want to know again?" what an idiot how could he forget the facts to such a gruesome murder

"Never mind…its probably a good idea if you keep this away from the press a brutal killer that's spreading a deadly virus on the loose isn't exactly what we _want_ the public getting a hold of"

"I agree is that all chief?"

"Yes thank you for your coaporation in this investigation please keep me posted if you find out anything new…_anything_ at all"

"Sure thing same goes for you goodbye"

"Bye" I drove home in the rain when I got out of the car it was pouring, So I walked into the kitchen cold and dripping. I walked past the phone ignoring the notepad of reminders telling me it was time to make arrangements. I walked upstairs carefully avoiding Bella and Emmett's closed doors. It was sad but sometime If I kept there rooms shut It was easier to pretended that my children were still in there rooms, doing homework listening to music it helped to stay in that world. Sometimes id even put off making dinner convincing myself that Bella would be here to make in any minute, and besides Emmett would get mad if I made fish again. I started to chuckle only to have to renew the pain when I had to face the truth. Emmett wouldn't get mad because Emmett was dead our last real conversation, I yelled at him and I would never get to tell him how sorry I was or how much I loved him. I walked into my room soaking wet not bothering to change. I unclipped my gun from the holster stalling for a second, then quickly put in in my droor that's not what Bella or Emmett would have wanted. as I made my way down stairs I wasn't able to ignore the photos that hung up on the wall. A constant reminder of what used to be. I slowly made my way to the living room picking up the photo album tears ran down my cheeks. and I realized I was crying. That night I fell asleep in front of the photo album for the first time since René died.

Bella's P.O.V (Present Day)

I wonder why Emmett was acting so strange he seems pretty normal now? I thought, Oh well hold up wait a minute put a little love in it Emmett's phone. I loved that song.

"Aren't you gonna answer your phone?" Emmett smiled

"_Doctor doctor I've got an emergency it seems im head over heels a case of L-O-V-E_" Emmett just kept singing along to his ring tone, Luv Addict, by Family force 5, untill it ended. Huh, so that's why Emmett never answers when I call. Curse you Family Force 5. Not even a second after Emmett's phone stopped ringing mine started. _I wake up at the end of a long dark lonely year its bringing out the worst in me I hear your voice start breakin in fear when the lights go down_ I was franticaly looking through my purse for my cell phone but…that's strange it didn't seem like it was coming from my purse… it almost sounded like it was coming from…

"Hmmm…Lycanthrope…By 44 right? Huh"

"Emmett give me my phone before I lose my call"

"And my dear I need you to move a little faster ,This second counts as the rest of your life. Your final word and an itchy finger and then its taken away-- "

"_Emmett_ come on" 

"I'm searching hard for a sigh from heaven but they've forgotten me here"

"EMMETT"

"Ok ok it's a good song" I snatched the phone from him

"Hello?"

"Bella? Its dad"

"Char--dad you never came to say goodbye"

"I know I'm sorry, work you know? Hey Emmett's not ansering his phone he didn't leave you alone did he?" Charlie sounded concerned

"No stop worring about us we're fine"

"I know I just wanted to tell you to stay away from Tromedlov"

"Why?" Emmett has a strange look on his face

"Emmett"

"Bella? What's wrong?"

"Nothing dad"

"I just don't want you going there it's a dangerous city"

"Kay dad"

"Promise me"

"I promise love you"

"I love you too Bells sorry I didn't say bye"

"Its ok I understand"

"Bye"

"Bye dad"

"What did Charlie want?" Emmett asked when I got off the phone.

"He said don't go to Tromedlov cuz it's a dangerous city?"

"Seriously…he's got issues"

"He's just worried Emm" I knew what he was thinking 

"_So_ Bells you get to pick the spots where do you want to go?" Emmett said grinning

"No Em Charlie said it was dangerous."

"And? Come on Bells…unless you're too scared"

"I'm not scared"

"Its ok Bells I understand girls get scared easyer that guys, that's all"

"That's not true!" I said, starting to get angrier by the second. Man, I knew what he was doing, but I couldn't help not getting mad and defensive. 

"Okay then, where to?"

"Uhh…fine… Tromedlov but were just passing through" Nothing good could come from this. I knew it.

"_Ok_" Emmett said getting all exited

"But first you tell me what you saw at the gas station"

"You'll think I'm crazy" he quickly said

"I already think that Mr. Penut Butter-Jelly time" he thought about it for a moment. Finally he sighed and said, 

"Ok well when you left…"

Victoria's P.O.V

"Well that was easy. I can't believe I'm actually in the Cullen home! I was planning on actually becoming_ friends_ with Carlisle and just stay close with the family that way, but I never thought they'd trust me enough to live with" 

"Yes well you become weak minded when you feed off animals for as long as they have" his velvety voice still enchanted me… or so he thought 

"Well did you find out why he's killing the new borns"

"No he hasn't said anything but he's going to tell the family soon"

"Well hurry we can't have you there to long; its dangerous. Has there been any problems?" his dark red eyes burned into mine

"The only ones I have to concern myself with are Edward and Alice"

"What about Jasper? Can't he read feelings"

"Yeah but every time I feel hatred or rage toward them, he just mistakes the feelings toward the vampire that did this to me"

"What about Edward"

"I've told you I have it covered"

"How? mind reading doesn't sound like an easy thing to get by…I'm not doubting you, I'm just concerned"

"Uhhh..I just have to think of other things when he's around, huh which is hardly ever anymore, I wonder why..maybe it has something to do with that girl you were tearing apart while I was being reborn…or dying, however you look at it I just can't help but thinking of that moment whenever Edward is around …for some reason he doesn't like getting close to me anymore"

"Good, that's my girl" he was grinning that evil smile that I despised. It's strange, the only difference from before, when I was human, to now is that, then, he was the only thing in my life that I loved my whole life and now I love something more than him…_blood_

"The only problem is that bitch Alice. She saw me in the future killing a human, it was fine though. I had to sit through an annoying speech on how it's ok, that I didn't slip up yet, do a little fake dry sobbing come up with a little speech on how I'll never become the monster that created me yada yada yada… solvable"

"But if she can see into the future then how are we meeting here?"

"Well Laurent darling that's the first reason we decided to meet here" I said looking at James grinning, I was still amazed at how fast my lips could move. That was one of the benefits of having super low vampire voices the _dogs _couldn't hear. To them it just looked like we were standing around at the boundary line. It looks like the whole pack is out tonight…good.

"You see apparently Alice can't see werewolves in her visions so…I'm good" then James cut in.

"Well Laurent I haven't been completely honest with you and as your best friend I feel the need to come clean. Do you remember when I told you about Victoria and how she'd be perfect for you?"

"Yes" the idiot answered

"Do you remember when I told you that she'd be perfect for our plan and you changed her?" Laurent looked confused

"Well I've been seeing Victoria behind your back since…well before I told you about her" James was grinning that evil grin I loved. He leaned in closer to the crushed, heartbroken Laurent and whispered

"Every _kiss, _every _touch_ was a lie" how could this _get_ any better! Hmm, I thought for a moment when an idea sprung into my head. I came up behind James and kissed him passionately winding my fingers through his hair. Laurent stepped back he was about two steps from the boundry line now and the wolves were just waiting to have him.

"What…what was the second?" Laurent said in a weak pathetic voice. He still had no idea did he? This should be funner then I expected. James looked amused to.

"Why what do you mean?" I said acting genially confused

"You said this was the first reason you came here to hide from the fortune teller what was the second?"

"Well we decided that your not _worth_ being killed by a vampire so the dogs can have you" me and James were blocking the only ways out so all there was left to do was push and the dogs got him.

"Didn't put up much of a fight did he?"

"No he didn't"

"Oh well time to meet my family but remember the story I was hunting alone when Laurent found me and tried to get me to go with him I said no and he tried to kill me you were hunting nearby and helped me push him over the boundary line"

"Got it"

"Be careful make sure you do Edward the one who reads minds"

"I love you"

"Oh…but I love you" he said grinning

"Never mind I'll go _home_ and tell them the story but you stay here"

"Why?"

"It would be to dangerous for both of us to go, to many chances to slip up"

"Your right…but I'll see you soon"

"Goodbye James"


	4. Chapter 4

Esme's P.O.V **Chapter 4**

"Carlisle honey you've been gone at the hospital for a whole week and iv been _so _lonely" Carlisle put down his book, smirked and looked up. As I winked at him suggestively from the corner of my eye. I bent my head down and whispered in his ear in a sing song voice.

"I missed you" I giggled like a school girl then zoomed up the stairs. He growled with pleasure before comeing up after me.

"Yea, I missed him a lot"

Charlie's P.O.V (Present Day)

"Promise me"

"I promise Love you"

"I Love you too Bells…sorry" I know I worry to much but these deaths in Tromedlov are so disturbing, at least now I know they're safe. I don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to Bella or Emmett, especially my little Bell's well I suppose she's not so little anymore. She look's so much like her mother, after Renee's death I know I got a little overprotecting…but just a little…oh who am I kidding for god's sake…I still get scared whenever the phone rings. (FLASH BACK)

"Mr. Swan?"

"Yes?"

"Mr. Swan I'm so sorry to tell you this but your wife, Renne Swan passed away at about 11:30

Tonight I'm so sorry sir."

"No…there has to be some…some mistake"

"We found ID on her there's no mistake I'm incredibly sorry for your loss"

"…..H…How.."

"She was killed by a drunk driver, Mr.Black was sent to the emergency room…he'll probably be paralyzed. Your wife died immediately she felt no pain if you need anything…have any questions you can…"

"Billy"

"Excuse me sir?"

"Billy Black killed my wife"

"…yes sir but…"

"Goodbye" Billy Black my Billy…my best friend killed my wife _killed_…Renne's dead…ill never see her again…god…what will I tell Emmett…Bella? there so young

"Daddy? Why are you crying?" I'll never forget the way Bella's big dark chocolate brown eyes looked a me that night Renee's eyes….(END of FLASHBACK)

Edward's P.O.V

Something's up with this Victoria something just doesn't seem right about her, and that gruesome image in her mind. That girl being ripped apart its sick…but she doesn't look away. She just keeps watching, and the way she looked at the attacker too. Almost with admiration in her eyes she's defiantly using the image to block me out…but why? I should talk with Carlisle where is he anywhys?

Alice's P.O.V

Carlisle's defiantly not telling us everything and what's with him bringing home this Victoria girl? There's just something not right with her and its not just her messy hair…oh well maybe im just still holding a grudge at her for not letting me fix it…and staring at Jaspers ass…hmmm Edward looks really concentrated.

"Stop looking at me!?" looks like rose had another mind conversation with Edward. Wait… why do I see all of us screaming and running out of the house?

Jasper's P.O.V

Huh Alice feels confused, well that would make two of us. I just don't understand why Carlisle would bring this Victoria girl here. I couldn't believe someone could have so much hate in them I understand she got turned and all, but still… no one's feelings are this concentrated. Not even Alice and _she_ dosent even have human memory's, sometimes it feels as if she doesn't want to be a _vegetarian… _the fact that she doesn't like my Alice _might_ have a little something to do with it. I should have a talk with Carlisle wait a minute who's feeling _that_? Is it Alice!?

Rosalie's P.O.V

Hmmm Emmett and Rosalie Cullen…Rosalie and Emmett Swan…Emmett and Rosalie Swan…oh! Rosalie and Emmett Cullen that sounds perfect Rosalie and Emmett.

What!? I thought looking angry Mind your own business Edward.

"Stop looking at me!"

Edward's P.O.V

Where is Carlisle any way's…(Edward looks really concentrated)…(Emmett and Rosalie Swan…oh! Rosalie and Emmett Cullen that sounds perfect) ok? Who is Emmett it was really none of my business, but Rosalie doesn't get like this about guy's. Guy's to her are objects to tease put here specifically to tell her how pretty she looks.

(what!? Mind your own business Edward) apparently I hadn't looked away fast enough.

"Stop looking at me!" (ohhh I missed the feel of his strong arms caressing me…oh Carlisle) OH MY GOD Carlisle…and Esme…are…ahhh I'm not even going to try to hide the horror on my face.

Alice's P.O.V

Ok so why are we running…(I see Edward covering his ears and screaming its not working)

"Ahhh it's not working"

Ok…I see…a couple…wow looks like _their _having fun…who is that…omg! MY…EYES…THEY…BURN

Jasper's P.O.V

What the heck is Edward Doing?

"Ahhh my eyes…they burn" Alice? But I thought…oh my Carlisle that's not Alice ahhh gross Im fealing what Carlisle's feeling for…_ESME!…_

Edward's P.O.V

Ok…Ok calm down "ahhh my eyes… they burn" looks like Alice saw something disturbing, and by the looks on Jaspers face he know too. at that moment we all exchange the same look of horror. (Emmet and Rosalie cullen I wonder what font we could use for wedding invatations?) are you kidding me Rose the look everyone was giving her was a_ ok_? Can you be anymore clueless kind of look.

"What" Rose sounded annoyed everyone just kept staring

"seriously Rose I know you don't have any special powers or anything but anytime you want to come in to the loop" Alice looked like she was still deciding whether or not to gouge her eyes out.

"OHHH…CARLISLE" sudden relization dawned on Rosalie the same look of torture spread on her face.

"ahhhhh" we ran out of the house with vampire speed but no matter how fast we ran, it wasn't fast or far enough.

Carlisle's P.O.V

"Wow that was _amazing_… I hope the children didn't hear… where _are_ the children anywhays?"

"Hmmm the children are _gone_?" Esme had an overly confused look on her face

"Well the children are out…what do _you _want to do" she said grinning

"hmmm… let me think"

Jame's P.O.V

"Jame's I need to know why"

"Why?"

"Why all this trouble why do you hate this doctor so much" that's what I admire about Luna always bold never afraid. She wasn't stupid eather she knew something was up

"hmmm…I guess you've earned the right to learn a little history

"A long time ago I was a part of the Volturi as was Carlisle we were..friends Victoria was there human secretary. I wanted to change the Volturi for the greater good I made the mistake of sharing my views with my so called friend Carlisle. That backstabber planned against me with Aro togeather they planned to kill me Victoria over heard and warned me we left together that night. Those foolish idiots didn't bother to come after me,thought that I would be happy to have my life and leave it alone. So you see its more then just getting my way its my own sort of_ revenge_ against the Volturi, and Carlisle I cant believe after all this he should be begging for my forgiveness not conspiring against me again"

I threw a bookshelf at the wall with not even half my force. smashing it to splinters and damaging the wall. Calming down I ran my fingers through my hair and smoothed my face.

"No matter, this time it won't end with me leaving…this world isn't big enough for Carlisle and I this time someone _will_ die and it's Carlisle that will pay for crossing me.


	5. Authors Note

Hey Fanfic-ers Unexpected Turns was a really great idea, but it seems like thats all it ever was. I dont see myself getting anywhere with it, so im ending the story here. If anyone wants to take over PM me and we can talk. Other than that sorry to anyone who was actually into this story. It doesnt seem like a lot of people were reading this, but if anyone wants I can post the last 2 chapters up, just to warn you they'll be with out corrections and all. Other than that I have a new story that im posting now called A New Way To Live. I already have 4 Chapters for it and am for sure finishing this fanfic. Contact me if you have any questions for Unexpected Turns. Once again sorry for the abrupt ending and I hope you like A New Way To Live.

-Love Alice


End file.
